Christmas Morning
by rubberduckie162
Summary: Christmas fic. Teddy x Owen. Future fic. Pure PURE fluff.


Christmas Fic!

* * *

"So then it could have easily been a disaster but this intern, I forgot her name, you know... the one... the quiet one... just saves the whole thing." She says a she stuffs some presents under the tree. She pauses and takes a sip of wine "so you didn't miss much. How was your trauma thing?" She glances at him. He's sitting by the fire place stuffing his face with cookies and drinking half of the milk, wearing Santa hat. He holds a finger up as he choose and swallows. "Oh babe, make sure you leave some crumbs and a thank you note or something. Make sure it looks realistic."

"Is Santa crumby?" Owen asks, looking at her questioningly

"I don't know. Maybe. So how was your day?"

"It was fine. It went smoothly. Few traumas here and there. Nothing big."

"Want some wine to wash down those cookies?"

She walks to him and gives him a quick kiss. He takes the wine and takes a sip.

She gives him another kiss, a deeper one, tasting a chocolate chip cookies. They pull away and looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Owen asks and shifts his gaze to the staircase. Teddy follows his gaze and shrugs.

"I did" she checks and then heard quiet little patters. "Is she trying to outsmart me?"

Then Mallory, their sweet little cocker spaniel, prances down the stairs.

"Oh, it's just Mal." She bends over and picks her up and holds the dog close to her face "is it just you? You don't have any accomplices? Because you know what they say about naughty kids who stay awake past their bedtime on Christmas Eve?" She says a little louder just in case.

Owen laughs and downs Teddy's wine. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's just Mallory. They were pretty knocked out when I put them to bed. Leo didn't even fight me"

"You're my hero. Thank you for tucking them in. I just couldn't leave earlier" she walks closer to him to kiss him.

Then they were interrupted by quick little steps down the stairs.

"What are you doing!" The little voice shrieks. It's Allison. Their little firecracker. Wild strawberry blond hair sticking up. In her little pajamas. She's 4. Too smart for her age. Fearless. Sometimes terrifying.

"Excuse me, little lady. Why are you not in bed?" Teddy asks as she puts Mallory down. The dog skitters to Allison.

"Because I woke up and I wanted water but what are you doing! Do you not want us to get presents?"

"What do you mean?" Owen asks as she walks to the small child. He has more patience and compassion for the little creature. Allison definitely softened Owen. Teddy expected him to go all Major Hunt on her— maybe that comes later when she's a teenager.

"The fireplace is on, daddy! It will be too hot for Santa! Do you want him to burn?" Her arms flailing at the fireplace and places them on her hip. She scowls at Owen. Her little scowl makes Teddy laugh. She looks just like Owen. In her little pajama. Missing a sock. She's curious to see how Owen is gonna spin this.

"Yeah Owen why would you turn on the fireplace" she smirks. Owen shoots her a look.

"Santa has special suit that is.. uh... fireproof. He will come don't worry."

"But it's still smokey! The chimney! Oh my god, dad!"

Teddy just scoops her up and gives her a kiss. "Okay dad will put the fire out and it will be fine by the time Santa gets here. Come on I'll read you a story."

"Fine." She says shooting Owen a glance. Teddy carries her back to her bed before she notices the cookies are gone and there are presents under the trees. Mallory follows.

Teddy puts her down and tucks her into her little bed. "So, what do you want me to read to you? What did dad read to you earlier?"

"Nothing he just talked" she stifles a little yawn. She thinks being a big girl means staying past nine at night. "You can talk too, mom. How was your day?" She asks as she curls up against Teddy. Sometimes she's amazed by Allison. How adult she sounds.

"It was good. I missed you. Why don't you tell me about your day"

She doesn't respond. Teddy looks down and she's already asleep. Teddy stays by her side for a little bit. Enjoying every moment with her.

When Allison was born she had way more fears than excitement. Everyone told her that she won't feel the pain once she gets to hold her child and all the fears and worries and pain will go away. That wasn't the case for her. She loved her daughter, there was no doubt about that. But she was scared. Very scared. Of how she's going to bring this beautiful small innocent child into this big and cruel world. She panicked a lot at first, but with Owen by her side it got easier and easier. Every little thing sent her to complete panic mode, even though she's a doctor and she knew everything is fine. They have a perfectly healthy seven pound baby.

Once Allison started rolling over and making noises and smile, her fears got less and less. And Owen proved that he'd always be here to support her emotionally. He stepped up when he should. When Allison cried and she's exhausted, Owen didn't mind.

It wasn't easy raising Allison and Leo and manage to have a full time job, but they get by.

Teddy comes back to the living room as Owen pours her another glass of wine.

"You should eat something I can heat up a plate for you?"

"Wow you do it all" she looks at the fireplace and watches it crackle. She smiles. She likes it. It sounds relaxing. "Do we really have to kill the fire? It's so nice"

Owen chuckles as he brings her a plate of dinner and sits by the fire with her. "Maybe after you eat. You know she might back down and check."

"How did she even think of that? She's four! What kind of logic was she using. Holy crap."

"She is very bright."

"Crazy. Can't keep up with her."

She sits in the middle of the living room floor, eating her dinner, while Owen sits across from her. Their legs outstretched, feet touching, forming a diamond.

"What did you get me for Christmas." She kicks his foot teasingly. Little smile on her face.

"You're gonna have to wait until tomorrow, like everybody else"

"You're no fun."

"There's one gift I can give you tonight though" he winks.

They're interrupted by slow tepid steps down the stairs, which makes her sigh.

"I just put her down!" She sighs, her back facing the staircase. Just assuming it was Allison.

"Hey bud" Owen smiles. It was Leo.

"Hi" he says quietly. He's five, almost 6. And sweet. He hops down the stairs and makes himself comfortable by Teddy. "Hi mom"

Teddy holds him close "you feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you up?"

"I don't know." He curls up in Teddy's lap and slowly falls back asleep. Her hand petting his head softly.

Owen watches them with a soft smile on his face. It surprises him how close Teddy and Leo are.

"He keeps waking up when you don't put him to bed" Owen explains

"Still?"

"I can bring him upstairs"

"In a little bit. Owen they're growing up too fast. Next thing you know they won't believe in Santa and they'll be hateful little teenagers"

He laughs. "No, not ours"

Leo snores lightly as he clings tighter to Teddy. "Mom"

"Yes, sweetie"

"Can I meet Santa?" He sleepily asks. Teddy is convinced he is dreaming.

"No, but I'll bring you up to your bed, okay?"

"Okay"

She stands up and carries him. "don't eat my food" she winks at Owen.

He laughs, admiring her. She's a great mom. He looks around the living room covered in Christmas decorations. It's her holiday. Kids' Christmas drawings hanging on the mantle.

She comes back and finishes her food. She tells him about her day and how excited she is for Christmas morning. He watches her eyes light up. She gets up to put her plate away and she comes back and sits by the fire with him. He wraps his arms around her. He's not the holiday type, but Teddy's enthusiasm is contagious. He kisses her temple and nibbles on her ear. "Let's go to bed" he whispers. Lips trailing down her neck. She doesn't protest.

They put out the fire in the fireplace and go to bed. They climb the stairs with his hands on her waist. Kissing and nibbling on the way up. They make love quickly and hold each other. Every Christmas gets better and better.

He wakes up a little confused when he feels a little finger poking his shoulder. It can't be Christmas morning already. They just went to bed. It's still dark out. He knows this for a fact. He opens one eye and sees Allison's big smile. He blinks a few times and Leo is standing behind his little sister. Mallory is by the door wagging her tail.

"Dad" Allison whispers "it's Christmas morning and is snowing and we wanna see if Santa got us anything"

"Yeah" Leo adds "And also I'm hungry"

Owen glances at the clock. It's 6am. Okay that's fair. It's not ridiculously early.

"Can I wake up mom?" Allison asks.

He glances at Teddy is deeply asleep. She's on her belly and her head is buried under her pillow. This only means she's dead tired and deeply asleep.

"Okay but be gentle. No yelling or screaming" he says softly. He knows she won't mind. It's Christmas morning.

Allison climbs up the bed and over Owen. Kneeing him in all places she shouldn't be kneeing him "god, Al, you and your bony little knees" he thinks to himself.

Allison snuggles Teddy and crawls on top of her. "Mommy" She whispers as she takes the pillow off her head and digs through her hair for her ear. "Mommy it's Christmas."

Leo runs around the bed to Teddy's side of the bed "and it's snowing!"

Mallory runs and jumps on the bed and licks Owen's face.

Teddy groans and opens her eyes. "Hey guys"

"We wanna see if Santa came and you said you gotta be awake!" Allison rattles off in her ear, whispering exaggeratedly

"Yeah mom! Come on!"

"Alright alright lets go"

The kids ran out of the room, Mallory in tow. Owen rolls over and pulls Teddy into his arms. "Merry Christmas, babe"

"It's nice to be woken up by our kids on Christmas morning"

"I know"

"MOM! DAD!" Both kids scream

"Okaaaay"

They follow the kids and watch them tear open presents. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her. "They're so happy"

"Aren't they?" She says. She leans her head against him.

"I can't believe Santa came!" Allison shrieks

"Of course, lil bug. Why wouldn't he come? You were a good girl" Teddy says

"The chimney! It was probably too hot. Poor Santa"

"How come Santa can leave crumbs but not us?" Leo asks staring at the plate with the crumbs

"Santa was in a rush, I guess" Owen says. He and Teddy shared a look and a chuckle

After all the presents were opened, Teddy puts on a Christmas movie to keep the kids occupied while she helps Owen make breakfast.

"What are they doing?" Owen asks when he gets a glimpse of the kids. Allison was laying on the floor and Leo is hovering over her.

They watch for a second and Allison hysterically laughs

"Allie you have to stay still! You're the patient this time!"

"You're tickling me!"

"Okay fine I will be your heart doctor then! Is your heart ticklish?"

"No I don't think so!"

"Okay. Stay still!"

Someone got them a toy doctor set and out of all the fancy toys they got, this is the one they're most excited about.

"I'm staying still! Can you hear my heart?" Allison asks

Leo frowns and looks at his toy stethoscope. "No. Stay still!"

"I'm still!"

"Mom! Dad! I can't hear Allie's heart. Allie doesn't have a heart" Leo exclaims running to her parents.

Teddy and Owen look at each other and laughs. "Allison has a heart, Leo. I promise. That's just a toy stethoscope and let me get you a real one... and then we'll listen to Allison's heart" she kisses his little head and heads to her office to get a stethoscope from her bag.

Leo looks at Owen, still in panic. "But I didn't hear anything!"

Allison jumps up and runs to where Owen was with her hands on her chest. "I can feel it! I can feel it!" Owen picks up both of them and sets them on the kitchen counter.

Teddy comes back and puts the little stethoscope on Leo's ear and places it on Allison's heart. Leo's face perks up.

"See?"

"Okay good" Leo says "you have a heart!"

"I wanna listen to Leo's!" Allison says excitedly. Teddy hands the stethoscope to Allison. "Cool!"

"Dad is breakfast ready. I'm hungry" Leo's asks, peeking into the pancakes Owen's making.

"Almost!"

"Mom I wanna listen to your heart!" Allison says excitedly. She does it with our wonder. Her big blue eyes staring at Teddy. "Wow. Dad! Your turn!"

Owen leaves a kiss in her head and picks her up and places her on his hip. "Dad do you know how to fix hearts too?"

"Kind of, but mom is the heart expert."

She smiles at him proudly and wraps her little arms around his neck "you're the pancake expert"

"That, I am, sweetpea. Okay, breakfast is ready"

He sets her down on the floor and she skitters to her favorite stool on the kitchen counter. Owen makes them Santa pancakes.

They eat their breakfast and the kids are hyped. They predict they will be crashing soon for a quick nap and then it's time to have Christmas dinner at Owen's mom.

Teddy and Owen spent the rest of the morning holding each other on the couch while the kids played with their new toys.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy" Owen whispers in her ear

"Merry Christmas. This was perfect."


End file.
